


first time's the charm

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, ennotana if you squint - Freeform, very vague magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: Tanaka slowly raises his gaze to meet the eyes of a human standing in front of him, smiling shyly and holding out a crumpled white bag in front of him."Uh," Tanaka manages to choke out. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my fic for the tanaka zine, which was organized by the wonderful layla!! thank you for doing that!!! /bows
> 
> enjoy the fic!~

Tanana Ryuunosuke doesn't exactly know when he became Karasuno's unofficial healer (and therapist), but he's learned to accept the role.

Besides, when he thinks about it, he doesn't really mind. It's nice to be able to wake up every morning, slowly make his way downstairs to his shop, and chat his way through the constant flow of customers.

Today, he wakes up to the oh-so-sweet smell of meat buns, which means that some kind soul, most likely his mom or Noya, had dropped off a package of food overnight. And thank goodness, too, because Tanaka had quite literally run out of food the night before.

Tanaka groggily gets up and dresses himself, then follows the scent of meat with his nose down the stairs, across his shop, and all the way up to the front desk, where a steaming bag of bliss awaits him. He stretches out an arm to grasp the white paper, but he freezes midway because a hand is holding that bag, and that hand is attached to an arm, and Tanaka slowly raises his gaze to meet the eyes of a human standing in front of him, smiling shyly and holding out a crumpled white bag in front of him.

"Uh," Tanaka manages to choke out. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The man's grin only grows more sheepish. "You know Nishinoya Yuu, right? He was going to come up here, actually, but he came to my house instead, shoved this bag into my hands, and told me to give this to you instead, and...here I am?"

Tanaka blinks.

"Anyways, I'll just leave this here and be on my way...er, have a nice day - "

"No, wait!" Tanaka blurts out. "You can. Stay. What's your name?"

"Ennoshita. Ennoshita Chikara."

Tanaka pulls out a meat bun and chews it contemplatively. "Nice name you got there."

He pulls out a second bun and holds it out to Ennoshita, who straightens in surprise. 

"For me?"

"Knowing Yuu, he probably didn't give you enough time to eat breakfast, right? You gotta eat something sometime."

"...Ah. Thank you."

Ennoshita takes the offered food gratefully, and Tanaka watches in awe as Ennoshita eats half of the bun in one bite. After all, it wasn't every day that he got to meet someone with the same appetite as him.

"So...what are you here for, exactly? Yuu must have had some sort of reason to make you come." Tanaka leans back against the front desk, watching as Ennoshita shifts uncomfortably. "You don't have to share if you don't want to, duh, but sometimes it's nice to talk with another person, y'know?"

A laugh escapes Ennoshita. "Yeah, that's what my friends keep telling me. You really don't mind?"

"Nah, I'm used to it by now." Tanaka waves a wand in the air nonchalantly. "I got people in here bashing on their exes, talking shit about their bosses - heck, Ukai-sensei even came in here once to complain about his back problems. Which was one thing I could actually fix, since I do deal with potions but...you get the idea."

"I do," Ennoshita smiles wanly.

"No need to be shy, alright? No matter what, I got you."

Ennoshita lets out a deep sigh. "Well, if you insist…There's no way to lead up to this, so I'll just say it outright.

"My dog died yesterday."

Silence. Tanaka swears he can hear crickets chirping.

"Okay, I know it's kind of dumb, but she's been with me for so long it kinda feels...empty? Without her here. And I've been moping for a while now; I guess Noya got fed up with me or something." Ennoshita laughs weakly.

"...Damn, I can't make anything that'll treat grief." Tanaka balls his hand into a fist. "But y'know, this ain't stupid at all. Back when I was a kid? I cried when my goldfish died. Plus, this dog of yours...she sounds like the type of dog I would like. Mind bringing some pictures of her next time you visit?"

"Only if you don't mind." Ennoshita grins. 

A beat. Then -

"Wait. Next time?"

"Well, duh. You don't think you can just come into my shop, tell me your worries, and just leave?" Tanaka leans in closer to Ennoshita. "Nuh-uh. I have a policy: I ask my customers to check in with me daily for about a week so I can make sure they really are all right, and by then we're usually friends and they start to come because they want to."

Ennoshita raises an eyebrow.

Tanaka cocks his head. "Bet you ten dollars that you'll do the same."

"And as much as I'd love to stay here and invest my money in gambling, I have an appointment with someone in half an hour and I really should get going."

Ennoshita heads toward the front door of the shop, raising his hand in a halfhearted sort of wave. "See you around, then."

"See you tomorrow!" Tanaka calls, right before the door closes with a decisive click.

(But the door doesn't close fast enough to hide the tiny smile that makes its way onto Ennoshita's face, and Tanaka just knows that he'll be back.)


End file.
